


Two Toned and Freckles

by RenjiRin69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Two Toned and Freckles

(F/N) POV  
I was never really the one who stood out in the crowd, always trying to remain unseen. My skills were limited, i just couldn't get used to the 3DMG. Truth is i wanted to get closer to a fellow cadet. His name is Jean Kirschtein, his skills were top ten level along with his friend Marco Bodt, who had the looks that could be best explained as being blessed by the gods. I struggled with my 3DMG and i saw Marco notice, he looked a little sad and then approached me with a smile.   
"Hey [F/N], uhh, are you doing alright, i've noticed that you've been having some trouble with your 3DMG, maybe I can help."  
I didn't say anything which wasn't a surprise to Marco, he sighs, "Well, here let me show you how to do it properly, then you can just copy me, okay [F/N]"  
Mt eyes slightly lit up and he smiled in return, then demonstrating a proper stance.  
"See you just balance, it's easy once you get it."  
I nod then i do the proper stance copying his moves exactly. My eyes lit up smiling at him.  
"I did it Marco, see I'm doing it!"  
I stopped in my thoughts frowning, but Marco's eyes were wide and giving a big bright smile, "[F/N], i've never seen you smile before or even talk, forgive me but you should really do it more often, y-you look beautiful when you're happy."  
I flush crimson, Marco doing the same, 'he's soo cute' I thought. "Hey, [F/N] you should sit with Jean and me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and you usually eat alone, so why not make a couple friends."  
I still remain flustered, i'm not used to contact and conversating with people. I studder, "B-but, i'm not t-too good for company, i'm n-not a talker."  
Marco smiles with his prince like charm, "It's okay we'll grow on you, c'mon training is over, let's go to the mess hall and get some food."   
He smiles again making my heart thump, making me nod. He takes my hand and leads me to Jean who looked pissed, Marco waving at him.  
"Jean, Jean, wait up."  
He turns and gives a soft smile at Marco, then he looks at me and his features turn to hurt for some reason.   
"Oh, Hey Marco, whats [F/N] doing with you?"  
I flinch a little at his tone, Marco feels it and holds my hand tighter, "[F/N] has agreed to eat lunch with us, she doesn't have many friends but I want to change that, she doesn't talk much as you know, but I think with your help, she will talk more."  
Jean looked away still angry, "Oh i see, just because I'm loud, you think I'll rub off on her?"  
i huff, "I-if you don't want me there I-I understand."  
I try to pull away from Marco, but he regrips, "[F/N], it's okay Jean is just always like this, wai-"  
I get out of his grasp and run away with my eyes misty, 'It's okay if I'm not wanted, I won't be there, solitude is what's best for me.' i feel a soft hand grasp my wrist and turned me around, it was Jean. he looked into my eyes and I saw sadness.  
"[F/N], sorry if i came off as a jerk, y-you can sit with me and Marco, I don't mind, in fact i would enjoy it if you did join me in the mess hall....Oh and Marco too of course, sorry again, for the first words you spoke to me you were upset with me. I feel like a real ass."  
he hung his head, now I felt bad so I ruffle his copper two toned haircut, making him flush I smile at him and his eyes widen.  
"It's okay Jean, I forgive you, now lets get going before Sasha takes all the food."  
he smiles big as we all go to the mess hall. Onve we get our food and find an empty table. Eren walks up to us, "Hey guys, mind if we join you."  
Marco nods to Jean's protests, then we are joined with Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, and Bertholdt. 'So many people, i'm not good with crowds.' i start to get nervous. I'm sitting in front of Jean, Marco, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. While Reiner and Bertholdt are on both sides of me. Reiner wraps his arm around my waist,   
"Hey, I haven't seen you around, you look shy, ha thats so cute, you'd be perfect for my friend Bertholdt here."  
I blush and see that Bertholdt is doing the same. I see Jean and Marco looking disturbed.  
"Reiner, ease off she's with us."  
I look up to see who said that, to my surprise it wasn't Jean, it was Marco. He had a serious look of anger on his face, it made me nervous. I feel upset that Marco and Jean are mad, I get up to leave only to feel a large hand grab my shoulder to pull me down, I acted on instincts, only being good at CQC(close quarters combat), hitting him in pressure points leaving his arms useless. They all looked shocked with Reiner Yelling, "Hey, what did you do to me, I can't move my arms."  
Bertholdt looked angry but worried for his friend. i look at him, "Sorry, he was making me uncomfortable Bertholdt, I acted on instinct."  
I push the pressure points making his arms movable again. He moved around a bit.  
"Sorry about that, I guess that i'm just a touchy guy is all, and you're cute, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to help Bertl get a good night with a cutie."  
He rubbed the back of his neck blushing a little while Bertlholdt was crimson yelling at his brute friend. I was done eating so I thought that I could go to my secret hideout to relax. Reaching my hideout on horseback I see the freshwater spring with a small waterfall, i undress and jump in. I relax and bathe, then soak, gosh this is nice. I was so relaxed that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me. I turn to see Jean and Marco both flushed, I gasp, "W-what are y-you guys doing here?"  
Marco panicked, "Sorry [F/N], we saw you leave and we were worried so we followed you, to see if you were okay."  
Jean interrupted, "We didn't see anything, nothing at all."  
Marco nudged him, "Don't lie Jean, we saw her, uh sorry [F/N] but we only saw your backside, we turned away for your decency, we're so sorry."  
I chuckled nervously at the two, they were so cute flustered, "Hey, w-why don't you two join me?" i asked nervously.  
They were both shocked , as was I, Jean spoke, "Uhh-we ha ha,-"  
"If you don't, suit yourself, it's nice and cool in here abd on a hot day."  
"Alright we'll get in just turn around."  
"No, you turn around, you both saw my backside, now I get to see yours, it's only fair."  
They both fluster but turn around. 'wait are they really going to- they are OMG' They both take off their shirts, since they were done with training they didn't have their straps on. Both of their back were perfectly toned and Marco had a tan and his back was covered with freckles. iI blush like crazy, they are both soo hot, then my eyes dart at them as they drop their pants and underwear, OMG Marco has freckles there too, soo cute. Marco broke me out of my thoughts.  
"U-Um [F/N], could you um- turn around please."  
he was flushed, iI nod and turn my head, a few seconds later Jean speaks up, "Okay it's fine now."  
I turn and i stare at their chests, God Marco, you and Jean will be the death of me, damn those beautiful freckles, and Jean's toned body. Marco had just a little more meat but he was gorgeous. Jean snd Marco were flustered as much as I was.   
"Hey [F/N], Jean and I were wondering, um- if you uhh... liked anyone?"  
My blush darkened, "Um, yeah, I know it's not good to like people in this line of work, that's why I push people away normally."  
"Yeah, I guess that's understandable... so who do you like?" Marco spoke up, "Yeah [F/N] you can tell us, we are good at keeping secrets."  
I flush, I could't tell them that I liked both of them, they would think I was weird.   
"I-I uh, it's complicated, it's kind of hard to explain."  
Jean spoke up, "What do you mean, don't be ashamed if you like someone, just fess up, I'll tell you my crush and Marco will tell you his."  
they both turn a little red, "Umm, you guys first."  
"Nope, you tell us, we asked you first."  
I flush a little turning away, "U-um, don't judge me okay, this is hard for me."  
Marco swam up to me caressing my cheek and Jean swam up and started rubbing circles on my bare back, it felt nice but I was still nervous. Marco smiled,   
"[F/N], if you don't want to tell us it's fine, I won't force you into anything that you're uncomfortable with."  
I smile, "Okay, I think I'll fess up, I-I really like two guys."  
They both look a little shocked, "Really? I'm sure that's a lot to handle...physically as well."   
Jean smirked a little and Marco nudged him, "So who are they?"  
"Well, I'll give you a hint, they are best friends, they are beautiful inside and out, at first they made me nervous but I warmed up to them quickly, and I guess the giveaway would be..." They waited, "That they are the first two butts that I have ever seen."  
They both widen their eyes looking at each other and then the smile, "We both like you too [F/N]."  
Now it's my turn for my eyes to widen, 'they 'both' like me' no way, "And also Jean and I think you're beautiful."  
Marco hugged me and made me stand up but I was still covered by Marco's chest as my body was flush against his, I shudder at the strange feeling. Jean wraps his arms from behind me to wrap around my waist with his head resting at my shoulder. Marco cups my cheek to make me lock gazes, "[F/N], c-can I kiss you?"  
My eyes widen but they soften almost immediately as I nod. he moves his hand from my cheek ghostly to run his fingers in my hair as he leans down to take my lips for the first time. I whimper slightly, it was simple yet so passionate, I felt Jean kiss up my neck, I quietly moan against Marco's mouth, he licks along my lips, i look into his eyes, he wasn't desperate or pleading, he had the look that said it was all for and up to me. I run my tongue along his lips, that's when he goes desprate as he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me against him shoving his tongue down my throat. He was growling and moaning making me whimper. Jean started rubbing my inner thighs and on my back side I feel a hardness rubbing on my skin. Marco breaking the kiss panting as I moan.  
"M-Marco...Jean, I love you both.. so much."  
I turn and kiss Jean and he is just as loving as Marco, but Marco was a little more possessive, with that I feel Marco grind in front of me, making me moan in Jean's mouth. Marco licked up my ear to nibble and whisper,   
"Does it feel good [F/N]? You're so beautiful, I-I love you so much."  
Jean hears him and starts to grind behind me, "[F/N], I love you as well, I love the noises you make, they make me go crazy."  
I stop them to lead them into behind the waterfall where there is a small cave, it's bright out so we can see, it was a little embarrassing seeing them both naked, and both ready for you to do whatever I wanted. We lay down on the cold rocks earning hisses from all of us. Marco then picked me up to sit on his lap with your chests together. he was kissing my forehead. Jean came up from behind and started rubbing his fingers in-between my legs.  
"Jean! Thats ngh it's-I."  
I couldn't speak, having them both was too much already. Marco inter-veined, "Jean, control yourself a little better, I'm sure she's scared, it's a lot to take in, are you alright [F/N]?"  
I look at Marco, eyes filled with love as I kiss him deeply, "Marco, ngh Jean, m-more, I don't know what to do, it's-it's making me crazy, please."  
Jean began rubbing me til he stuck his middle finger inside. I gasp in the slight pain and shock, he slowly thrusts his finger around and he began grinding and thrusting against me for more friction. With my coulded mind I noticed Marco was pumping himself watching closely at me, and Jean as well. Jean pushes in another finger making me buck, I love them both, bit some might say it's strange, but I wanted them to love each other as well.   
"M-Marco ngh, Jean?"  
"Does it feel good [F/N]?"  
"J-Jean, Marco I-I want."  
they stopped and looked at me, "I want you two to kiss each other."  
they widen their eyes and Jean chuckles, "Oh, so you're into that sort of thing, i'm cool, Marco seems to be good at it since you like his kissing so it's okay."  
They both are flushed as I am sandwiched in-between them as they make out by my shoulder. It was so hot, seeing their tongue go at it while they grind against me and Jean still working his fingers and adding another. I lick up Marco's then Jean's neck, we go back and forth with Marco and me, then me and Jean, then back to Jean and Marco. Jean pulled out his fingers and moved to where I was aligned with Marco. I stiffen and Marco does the same, "Jean, d-don't rush her, we need to be careful." I smile at Marco cupping his cheek to look at me.  
"Marco, it's okay, I want to, is it okay if I want to lose it with you?"  
His eyes widen, "Y-you're a-a."  
"Yeah, I know in this situation it's hard to believe but."  
"No-No that's not it it's just, y-you're beautiful, sorry if I offended you."   
I kiss him silent, "It's okay Marco, I forgive you, if you forgive me for what I am about to do."  
"What do you m-ahh."  
I lowered myself on him completely sheathing him inside him. "Marco ngh, it hurts! Jean, Do something."  
He quickly helps me by kissing me to distract the pain. Marco is moaning under me.  
"ngh ah s-so good, [F/N], I-I love you, I-i'M so glad, you feel so good, ngh Fuck!" hearing Marco swear made mestart moving on him, the pain was fading but Marco was still helpful, rolling his hips and doing small thrusts that felt amazing, so loving.  
"M-Marco, it's so good, Marco, Marco!"  
"[F/N]!"  
He picked up the pace with me moving then him moving twice as fast meeting every other of my thrusts. I felt Jean at my entrance as well. Marco spoke, "Jean, wait for her okay, it's-"   
I shush him with a kiss and move around on Marco, Jean grasped my hips and slowly inserted himself inside along with Marco, the pain was so much, it hurt, tears begin to fall.  
"[F/N], sorry, I couldn't just watch anymore, I love it, you feel so good."  
Jean starts to buck into me but Marco kisses me to lower my voice. Marco grasps my shoulders and pushes me down more onto him as he thrusts up at little harder each time. Jean wasting no time and thrusts short quick thrusts moaning my name, I was so close, it felt so good.   
"Marco...Jean...I'm-I'm gonna c-"  
"I know me too"  
"Me three ahngh."  
with a few more thrusts I finish with both of their names falling from their lips, with my walls tightening it sends them both over as I feel them empty themselves inside of me, with them both chanting my name. After the shocks settle we get dressed and head back to the training grounds Marco and Jean taking turns carrying me most of the way. We exchange quick goodbyes and head back to our dorms, we all knew that it wasn't a one time thing, but it was getting dark so we had to part ways despite our protests. Maybe we can explain more or our relationship to each other in the morning.

A Few Weeks Later  
I wasn't feeling too well so I went to the infirmary to check it out. I thought everything was fine until the Commander Erwin Smith and Corporal Levi entered along with Hanji Zoe. They don't look happy, I jump up to salute with my stomachs protests.   
"ngh, my apologies sirs."  
Erwin nodded and ushered me to sit down, then the doctor came in, "Good evening to you cadet [L/N], we did a few tests and we found the issue."  
I looked at him, "Well?"  
"You're pregnant cadet [L/N], judging by my results it's been a few weeks."  
My eyes widened and Levi speaks, "Tch, these brats have no idea what this means, it's a child not a toy, these brats need to stop this."  
Erwin interrupted, "Now Levi, I'm sure she knew of the risks of what she has done, now [F/N] do you know who the father is?"  
This is horrible, I didn't know, I felt upset, what would people think, the looks I'm going to- wait, I love them both so I don't care, if either one is the father I know that both of them will be there.   
"No Commander, I don't, but it is one of two people and I love them both and they both love me. No matter what, we are all together."  
Levi 'tch'ed while Erwin sighed, "So...you're with both of them, does the other know, may I ask?"  
"Y-Yes, we all all together, I know it's difficult but we all love each other."  
Erwin bids farewell and Hanji congratulates me and leaves but Levi stays and sits where Erwin was.  
"Say [F/N], we'll have to put you on light duty soon, we don't want you hurt, and we've haven't had a birth in a long time, so take care of yourself."  
I nod as he leaves with a small salute.  
A Few Days Later   
I haven't told them yet, my mind wandered with self doubt, will they stay with me, would they leave me. I was confronted by a worried face.  
"Oh, hey Eren, what's up?"  
"I was going to ask you that, you look pale, you should sit down."  
We both sit on a bench as he rubs my back lightly for comfort.  
"So, [F/N] what's going on, I know we don't talk much because of Jean being jealous and Marco being possessive in his own way. But while they're happy you looked bothered, you can tell me, I won't tell them if you don't want me to."  
He hugs me and I start to cry, "Eren, I-I'm pregnant."  
He stiffened and looks at me, "D-Do you know who- I mea n who's the-"  
"I don't know Eren, but.. it's okayI-I'm happy either way."  
He hugs me even tighter, "It's okay [F/N], you should tell them, they need to know, I won't say anything but you should."  
I smile as he wipes my tears away then ruffling my hair, "Congrats."  
Jean POV  
I was talking with Marco until I see [F/N] hugging Eren. I was steaming, I saw her- she-she was crying. Why, why is she crying..to Eren not me or Marco. She got up smiling after he ruffled her hair, it pissed me off but I wanted to see [F/N]  
Marco POV  
Jean was rambling and ranting about something until I saw him scowl, I looked and Eren had his arms around our [F/N], I was shocked and saddened, why, she was crying, did me or Jean do something, why was she sad. I saw Eren wipe her tears and ruffle her hair. Stop Eren, don't touch her, she belongs to me and Jean. I see [F/N] walk away, I need to talk to her, I need to know why she is sad.  
[F/N] POV  
I see Marco and Jean, crap, they saw me, they both look hurt. Marco and Jean reach me and hug me with Marco cooing in my ear.  
"[F/N] what's wrong, why are you sad. Why did you go to Eren, did we do something, I'm sorry if we did."  
I hug them back, "No guys, it's not that I'm angry or sad at you, I-I was going to tell you guys soon, Eren just stopped me because he was concerned."  
They look at me with seriousness, Jean asks, "Well what is it, what's going on?"  
They both are starring, waiting for an answer.   
"I-I'm pregnant."  
Their eyes widen, my heart sinks, a tear falls, "I'm sorry guys, you-you don't hav-"  
They both shower me with love and kisses, Marco cries, "Why did you keep this from us for this long, we love you, nothing will change that and now this baby is proof that we both love you."  
Jean replies, "That's right, we're going to be parents, it's scary but exciting, i wonder what the child will look like, Me or Marco."  
I smile with a few tears escaping, "Jean, Marco, I love you both, and now we will be having a baby."  
We hug but then they both got down on their knees Jean spoke first, "[F/N] we've loved you since we met you, and we don't have much money or a place to call a home."  
Marco continued, "But our love for you grows stronger every day, and now our proof is growing inside you."  
Then they speak in unison, "[F/N], Will you marry us?"  
I run to them crying in their arms, "Yes, of course, I'm not sure how, but we will get married, and we will fight for our child until our last breath to kill the titan and have a better life for him/her, Jean, Marco, I will marry you both."  
Time Skip To Due Date  
It's been a few weeks since the titans were defeated, the three of us lived in a small cabin outside a village. Marco woke me and Jean up much to our protests. Marco huffs and lays on the other side of the bed. Jean was rubbing your large tummy and trying to listen to the baby and talking to it, Marco joined in,   
"I wonder what the baby will look like, I'm sure it will be beautiful......Hey [F/N]?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I-I need to be honest, I-I will be upset a little if the baby doesn't look like me, and I'm sure Jean feels the same, we both want to be the father, but when the day comes, know that we are both here for you."  
My eyes water as Marco places soft kisses on my stomach. Jean kisses my cheek, "Okay, this conversation is depressing, let's get up."  
I smile, You're right, but it needed to be said, thanks Marco I'm glad you said something, I agree that I am sad when I think about it, but then I think that means the other who is not the father can help with conceiving the next one."  
Marco's features change into a bright smile,   
"Thanks [F/N], that really eases my thoughts."  
He helps me up and my smile turns into a frown as i fell my water break. They both freeze staring at me, Marco reacts first, "Jean, get the carriage ready, and i'll get her dressed.....Jean..JEAN go now, we need you to snap out of it!"  
Jean unfroze nodding and running out the door. Marco runs to grab clothes and dress me, once dressed which was mostly Marco shaking hands trying to dress me. Jean came in, "[F/N], Marco, lets go I have everything ready."  
We all rush with Jean taking the reins and Marco comforting me. Once we get into town we rush to the doctors and they were aware of the date coming so they had the supplies there. Jean and Marco helped me into the room. With many hours of pushing, screaming, and crying, Jean passing out, and Marco breaking a hand(just kidding, but it was purple) we had a boy. Once clean the doctor gave him to me, Jean and Marco both staring wide eyed. The boy had copper blonde hair, and freckles. The boy had [E/C] eyes, but had Marco's eye shape, but also he had Jean's scowl face as well. A tear fell from my eyes.  
"So it looks like I got the bets of both."  
They are both still starring in awe, Marco smiled, "He looks like all of us," "Yeah, I wouldn't want it any other way."  
Jean returned the smile, I thought for a few moments.  
"What should we name him?"  
Marco kissed my cheek, "Whatever you want."  
"How about Renji?"  
"It's a beautiful name [F/N]"   
I turn to see Levi and Erwin smiling, "Congrats you 3."  
"Thanks Erwin, Levi. So uhh, when are you guys going to fess up with your relationship?"  
Erwin blushes, "It's complicated."  
"No it's not, love is love, don't feel bad Jean and Marco have fun with each other when I'm too tired, It's not a big deal-"  
Levi interrupts, "Just hold your tongue, It's already pretty obvoius but- just shut up, we're leaving Erwin."  
Erwin smiles as they leave us. Jean holds Renji as me and Marco watch him show his fatherly side.   
"You're so cute like that Jean, so peaceful."  
"Sh-shut up."  
Marco laughs, "Okay my turn."  
Jean protests a little but gives him up, "He is beautiful."  
Renji smiles at him, Marco lets a tear fall down his cheek hugging Renji.He brings him to me and Jean and we stay there as close as we can.  
"I love you all, so much, how did I get so lucky?"  
They both reply, "We are the lucky one's."  
Erwin's POV  
"Soooo Erwin, how did [F/N] know of our relationship?" Levi looked pissed, I gulped, "Umm, I told her about my feelings, and she helped me confess to you."  
I smiled nervously and he smirks back, "hmm, maybe I should thank her by babysitting that little brat sometime so they can have their alone time together."  
My eyes widen and I smile, "Sure Levi, but it seems to me that you wanted to do that anyway."  
he 'tch'ed "Whatever, lets go to bed."  
"Okay."  
We both laid in bed thinking of babysitting [F/N]'s child, both going to sleep with smiles on our faces.


End file.
